Naruto Childrens Book
by hypercon
Summary: My first story! Yay! Anyways, a children's book about the Naruto cast! Please read and review!
1. Naruto

Yo! This is my first story the Naruto Children's Book! So, I'll except any reviews, flames, constructive criticism, and just plain ol' good jobs. I don't really care. I hardly expect any reviews at all. So, beggars can't be choosers right? Also, I don't own anything except for a few things. So I definitely do not own Naruto. And now, for the feature film, err…. Story.

Naruto Children's Book 

Chapter one

This is Naruto! He is a ninja! He was taught to kill people at the age of six!

He lives in Konohagakure no Sato! Back in along time ago, there was a meanie fox who attack the nice village. The fox's name was Kyuubi! Kyuubi was a demon bent on destroying them all! The Kyuubi killed a lot of people, which ruined a lot of lives! Then the nice Yondaime Hokage came along. He sealed the demon into Naruto's belly. The villagers of Konoha now hate naruto because of the big bad Kyuubi.

Naruto likes orange. His clothes are orange! He also likes a girl. Her name is Sakura. But Sakura likes Sasuke. And Naruto hates Sasuke. Sasuke hates Naruto too. Sasuke is big meanie. He ran 1000 volts of electricity through Naruto's stomach. There is a girl who likes Naruto. Her name is Hinata. But Naruto is a dummy. He is very dense. He can't tell that Hinata likes him.

Naruto also doesn't like Orochimaru. Orochimaru is gay. Gay is when a boy likes a boy kids! It is also called not being straight. So be straight kids! It helps! Orochimaru likes snakes. He looks like a snake too.

There is also the big bullies the Akatsuki. They want Kyuubi.

So now you know Naruto. He likes orange, He is a Ninja, and he is denser than a black hole.

So, do you like it? Hate it? Or just indifferent? On a side note, I have nothing against gay people. Someone told me (my beta) it sounded better with that in. I also will make this multi-chapter, so people who like it will be pleased. So, please review!

-Hypercon


	2. Sasuke

Hey all my reviewers! (Which is just two…hehe!) I'm back which is about a day later. Any-a-ways, I would like to thank my reviewers, Spyromania and xLolitaxBunnixSadistx! And now what you all have been waiting for, Chapter 2! Woot! And I found this extremely funny.

Shave the Whales!

This is Sasuke. He is a pyromaniac. He is emo.

Sasuke is from the Uchiha clan! They are a bunch of people with sticks up their butt. He has the Sharingan. It spins. Like a pinwheel. It is red.

Sasuke's brother is named Itachi. He is very sneaky. Do not underestimate the sneaky. He killed the entire Uchiha clan in one night. Sasuke hates Itachi with the passion of a thousand suns. In fact, Sasuke hates everyone. Except for himself. And power. He is very stuck up. He is a pretty boy. He is also followed by a thousand of fangirls. They are very deadly. Lethal in fact.

Sasuke likes getting power. He loves getting power so he can kill Itachi. He loves power so much he ran off to Orochimaru who said he would give Sasuke power. He wants to take over Sasuke's body. Sasuke doesn't seem to mind.

Sasuke doesn't like any girls. He may even be gay. Remember still kids, gay is bad! So are drugs! Sasuke's hair looks like a chicken's butt. His hair is black.

Now you know Sasuke. He is (rumored to be) gay. His hair looks like a chicken butt. He has a very sneaky brother.

**Do not underestimate the sneaky!**

Hey this is chapter 2 here! I hope you like it as much as the first one. This has been beta'd by **anonymous. Anonymous **beta'd the first the first chapter. Anyways, Review and remember, Shave the Whales!

Hypercon


	3. Sakura

Hello all of the people who read this story! I am back after being loaded with homework! I had a project in almost every subject. I was swamped with it. I had barely anytime to do just about anything. Anyways, I'm going to take a poll on whom to do next. If no one votes, I'll finish up the rookie nine then move on to others. Anyhow, here is Sakura! And on a side note, 100 hits, Woo! And now for the feature presentation.

C H A P T E R 3 

This is Sakura. She is a ninja. Her forehead is huge!

Sakura is a girl. She has pink hair. It looks silly. Her punches can have the same force as being ran over a stampeding bison. Twice. She is a doctor. Doctors help people.

Sakura likes Sasuke. She **LOVES **Sasuke. She doesn't like Naruto. Or Ino. She thinks Naruto is annoying. She thinks Ino as a rival for her love coughSasukecough

Sakura has two personalities. The mean, angry, dark side to her is very scary. Very scary. Very scary. The nice, proper, not dark side to her is still very scary. Not as scary though. But still very scary.

Sakura is under apprenticeship with Tsunade. Tsunade is the Hokage. She is very scary when mad.

Sakura also is smart. She is a walking textbook. With arms.

So do you like it? I think it isn't as good as the first and the second one. Still, I couldn't find a gimmick for this one. I will also take any suggestions for future chapters.

bye! Hypercon.


	4. Kiba

Welcome to chapter 4! May all your dreams come true. Any-a-ways, I was a little stuck on who to do. I really was. So I decided on our favorite…Team 8! I thought about it one day during a major test. Odd, no? so here is our favorite dog boy, Kiba! Woo! And, I was at a huge lack of ideas, AKA writes block. And, please don't complain Kiba lovers (Hides behind a conveniently placed rock)

And for proof that Orochimaru's gay, come on people! All signs point to gay! " I want your body Sasuke!" Isn't that proof itself! Jeez! Or maybe I'm just delusional. Or both. I'm getting a little off topic aren't I? Aw well. Here's chapter 4. woo…..on a side note, over 200 hits!………….yay………………………

* * *

Chapter-er-er-er-er-er Four-ur-ur-ur

Chapter four

Woot.

Kiba is a dog boy. He smells like a piece of steaming poo. Or so sources say. It hasn't been confirmed. Or denied.

Kiba is very much like a dog. He looks like one, has one, and even (sometimes) acts like one! His wee little doggy is Akamaru! He is white! But not in that sense racists!

It also has been said that he hates cats. He hates them so. Like how a vegetarian hates meat. Or something of that nature.

Kiba is rash. But not pink. He likes not thinking. Ignorance is bliss! He personally thinks like this, Do now, questions later!

Now you now Kiba. He is rash, hates cats, likes dogs, and acts like a dog.

* * *

Man! That was short, and I have nothing to saw but thanks reviewers, it means a lot even if you say it sucked! And personally think this was my worst chapter. See you some other day! 


	5. Shino

Guess who's back? It's the Easter bunny! No not really. It's time for chapter five! Woo. I just had an un blocking of the writers block so I decided to write. Or more like type. And here is the chapter rant! It's about self-insert stories. I've got two words. Mostly Horrible. All of the fics about self-insertion I have read sucked. I mean, come on, you suddenly are a great ninja? Have the sharingan? Get hooked up with your favorite character? Just to name a few those are. I read on really good one, but I forgot the title. It was actually realistic. They didn't start out with anything, they were just a civilian living a normal life. It was really good. Anyway, to sum it up, They pretty much all suck. The ones that are good are like the proverbial single fish in the sea. More like ocean. Even more likely the entire fish population. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Shino, our favorite bug-boy. Not that we know any other bug-boys, but he is our favorite all the same.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5**_

This is Shino. He is a bug man. He likes buggies.

Shino is very quiet. Like a bug. Not a mouse. Bug. He has bugs all over him. And in him. Even places that we are not allowed to talk about on this fic. Even in his brain….creepy.

Shino wears glasses. I think he thinks that he is cool. Shino made this guy's arms explode. His buggies did it. Shino can talk to bugs. He is very creepy.

He is from the Aburame clan. It sounds a little bit like A Boot Ran Me. Very odd.

Shino has his little bugs called Kikachu beetles. It sounds like Pikachu or Kick At You. Still, very odd.

Now you know Shino. He likes bugs, is very quiet, and has bugs in him. He is also very creepy.

* * *

Booyah! Two chapters done in one day! I'm on a roll! Anyways, I need to put a disclaimer, Ahem! 

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

All done. See you some other day!


End file.
